A Norwegian Christmas with Bella
by Henny1991
Summary: Bella celebrates a Norwegian Christmas together with her mothers family. Please read and I hope you enjoy it. It's wuiet short though. Merry Christmas!


**AN: Hi, here is a little Christmas present for you since I haven't posted in a while. Sorry for any bad grammar and some words I couldn't find in English. But anyway I hope you will like this little story about how Bella celebrates Christmas like I do.**

**Now read and enjoy.  
**

* * *

**A Norwegian Christmas with Bella.**

I was sitting at the table in my grandma's dining-room. It was the day before Christmas and my mom and I had flown to Norway to celebrate Christmas with Grandma Marie, Uncle Kevin and my cousin Daniel, whom was 15. We were eating the traditional porridge waiting to see who got the almond. I was on my second helping when I chewed on something hard. I pulled it out to look at it, and there it was. The almond. I gave a cry of victory while the rest of my family gave disappointed huffs. Gran got up and cut down the marzipan pig hanging in the lamp over the table. It was the prize.

"Don't look so down. You all know that I share." I said with a smile while parting it in small pieces to give to the others. "Thanks sweetheart, but you know you don't have to." Mom said while eating her share of the pig. "Mom, do you really think I could get away with not sharing with those two here?" I asked while pointing at Uncle Kevin and Daniel. When they heard what I said they just glared at me since they were kind of busy devouring their part of the pig. Gran, mom and I just laughed at them while getting up to clean the table.

"Come on boys, carry the stuff into the kitchen and then us ladies will clean it up." Gran yelled at them before going to the dishwasher getting ready to put everything in. Two years ago Gran didn't have any and we girls had to wash it all with our hands. So we bought her a dishwasher for Christmas.

When that was done we all went into the living room watching three nuts for Cinderella (sorry but don't really know what the English name is). "Why do we have to watch this? Only girls like this movie." My cousin complained. "Oh shut up Danny. You know you like it. I remember someone having tears in their eyes in the end." I teased. "And you're one to talk Bells?" he fired back. "Quiet down now kids and let's watch this movie." Gran said and sat down between us.

And just like last year both Daniel and I had tears in our eyes when the credit began rolling. "Time to make marzipan." Gran said and went into the kitchen. The rest of us followed and found a place to sit around the small table. "And no boobs this year!" Gran said glaring at Uncle Kevin while putting the different kinds of marzipan on the table.

Last year Uncle Kevin made marzipan boobs and on Christmas (which in Norway is celebrated on the 24th) Daniel wouldn't go near any marzipan, and was tomato red the whole evening. He grumbled and took some marzipan and started to make different figures. I ended up making a snow man, a cat, a Christmas tree and an alien in a chair according to Danny. It was supposed to be baby Jesus in his crib.

When all the marzipan was turned into different shapes it was time to go to bed. I said goodnight to my family and went up to my room. Hanging up my Christmas sock over my bed and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up with my cousin sitting on the end of my bed, stuffing his face with candy. "Merry Christmas, what did you get in you sock?" He asked while eying the stuffed sock hanging over my head. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I said while sitting up rubbing my eyes.

It seemed that I got the usual candy and a new book. "How boring, a book. I'm glad I'm not you." He said shaking his head. "Well maybe a book is boring to you, but I like it. What did you get?" I asked him while eating some of my candy. "Well I got the new die hard movie." He said while jumping up and down in excitement. He was already in a sugar high and Ii knew I would soon follow.

"Breakfast! Come on down and get some food in those scrawny bodies of yours!" Gran yelled. We both jumped of the bed and ran down and into the kitchen plopping down in our chairs with big smiles on our faces. When Gran turned and saw us we both giggled like maniacs while making faces at her. She just shook her head ad chuckled. "I can see that the Santa brought you the goods? Was there anything for maybe one sugar hungry big strong man?" Uncle Kevin asked while sitting down.

We both looked around acting all confused. "What big strong man? I can only see too lovely ladies and a walking and talking stick." We both said at the same time and broke out in the insane giggling again. He just huffed while mom rolled her eyes as she joined us at the table. "Stop bickering and start eating." Gran said sitting down herself.

I ate two slices of special bread with brown cheese on and one slice of salt lamb meat (the special bread is rough bread with raisins in). After cleaning up Danny and I got dressed and went out in the snow. It was quiet cold, -7C° and all the snow was hard and slippery as ice. We played around until mom called us in and sent us to get ready for tonight.

I took a fast shower and got dressed in some of my nicest clothes. When I was ready Christmas had officially began. The table in the dining-room was full of delicious Christmas food. Rib, cod and traditional "medister" balls and sausages (sorry couldn't find the English word for it, it's some kind of meat mix). We ate and enjoyed our self, but we "kids" hardly ate anything as we were too exited about getting to open the presents.

Finally everyone was done and we sat around in the living room eating Christmas cookies while waiting for Gran to give the okay. "Well I guess it's time for presents. Why don't Bella give them out this year?" I got up and went over to the tree and picked up a present. "To Gran, from Kevin" I read and gave the present to Gran. She opened it and found a new set of knives. "I noticed you struggling with your old ones." Uncle Kevin said when Gran came over and gave him a hug in thanks.

The rest of the night continued in the same way. I would pick up a present, read who it was to and from, they would open it and thank the person if it was from one of us and then I would pick a new one. This year I had turned 18 and didn't get many presents while Danny was nearly drowning in them.

I got two sweaters, a new pyjama, some movies and a big pile of books. When all the gifts were opened we sat there talking some more before going around the Christmas tree singing Christmas carols. When the clock was past two we said good night and got our presents and went to bed. This had turned out to be a great Christmas. It was the only time I really could spend with me and moms family.

* * *

**AN: so what do you think? Hope you liked it and Merry Christmas. I'm going to try to post the other stories during the brake. **


End file.
